


Have A Merry Little Christmas

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You've finally been able to get all 3 of the boys in the bunker at the same time, so you decide to decorate the tree!





	Have A Merry Little Christmas

“Hey Cas, I need the lights!” You called from the main room of the bunker. You were setting up the Christmas tree the week before Christmas since the boys and angel were busy. You had been trying to get them all together since Thanksgiving, but it was one hunt after another! You finally got them to all be home at the same time, so it was the perfect opportunity

Cas comes over with a ball of lights and hands them to you. You smile and peck your boyfriend on the lips, thanking him. You then get to work on getting the lights situated on the tree. The boys were wearing little Christmas hats and ugly Christmas sweaters as they walked into the room. “Anything we can help with, y/n?” Sam asked. You turned to him while scratching your head. “Yeah actually, I seem to be too short to reach the top part of the tree. Maybe I went a little overboard with how big of a tree we got. Think you could get the rest?” Sam chuckled and nodded before taking over. You stepped back to watch before feeling strong arms wrap around your waist and a chin on your head.

“Its looking beautiful, isn’t it, Castiel?” You could feel him bury his face in your hair and breathe in slowly. “Yes, my little honeybee.” You smile and spin in his arms, looking up at the angel. You’ve been with Cas for 3 years, and they were the best years of your life. You fell in love with the angel faster than you expected to. He was awkward, romantic, handsome, just all around amazing. You couldn’t imagine your life without him and you hope to never have to.

“Y/n?” You were pulled out of your trance by the angels voice and see a worried expression on his face. “You okay?” You smile sweetly up at him and cup his face. “Yes, Cas, everything is just perfect.” He smiles down at you and runs the back of his hand across your cheek. “I love you, honeybee.” You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him slowly. “I love you too, my angel.”

“Hey lovebirds, stops sucking face and help us put the rest of the decorations on!” You chuckle before wiggling out of the protesting angels arms and skipping over to the tree.   
–  
“Y/n? Y/n wake up! It’s Christmas and I’ve got coffee for you.” You groan as you sat up, reaching for the steaming, liquid heaven. You moan out a ‘so good’ after taking a gulp. Out of the corner of your eye you could see how excited your angel was. “Cas, love do you want to go open presents now?” He practically jumped out of bed and pulling you with him. You laugh at him while trying not to spill your coffee. As the two of you walked into the common area of the bunker, you could see the boys were already up sipping on their own cups of coffee. You plop yourself on the chair in between the two and wish them a good morning. They grumbled a good morning back and you couldn’t help but smile. Cas started to hand out everyone’s presents. Sam got lore books from Cas and Dean, but you got him a kindle with a bunch of books, like the game of thrones series, harry potter, and some other books about serial killers. Dean got a pack of beer from Cas, a box of condoms from Sam, and a coupon for a free pie at his favorite diner from you. Cas got a computer of his own from Sam, a couple of shirts, which were of course flannel, from Dean, and a collection of Stephen King books that he’s been wanting to read from you. You got a new iPod loaded with your favorite songs and sound cancelling headphones from Dean, first edition of Alice in Wonderland, your favorite book, from Sam, and a silver angel pendant with “Love you, always.” engraved on the back.

You all laughed, rolled your eyes, and thanked each other for the gifts before the boys went off to start on making dinner. You spent the whole day with a smile on your face and you looked around you. The Winchester’s were like the brothers you never had. Sam would make a kettle of your favorite tea when you were both up all night researching and going through lore. And Dean would stand in as your boyfriend at bars when men would hit on you and Cas wasn’t there. They were so loving and protective. You couldn’t have asked for a better family to be apart of.

And then there was Castiel. Your gorgeous, loving boyfriend.

You met him the same time you met the Winchesters. You were all on the same case, a vamp nest in Tennessee, so you had decided to join together. Well needless to say, the hunt went south real quick and before you knew it, you were bleeding, and half dead. Next thing you knew you were all healed up and staring down at you, head tilted to the side and eyebrow down in a questioning glance, was the angel. Of course at first you were a little weirded out by him, especially after you moved in with the brothers. The way he would invade peoples personal space, how he would be so quiet going in and out of rooms. But somehow, you fell in love with him. It didn’t take long of course, but it sure did surprise you.

After everyone finished dinner, you parted ways. Sam went to his room with his kindle in hand, Dean went out with his coupon and a few of those condoms in his pocket, and you were dancing with Cas in the main area, the only light was coming from the tree. You had your head on his shoulder as you quietly hummed along with the song playing in the background.

“Y/n.” You look up at him to see him smiling sweetly down at you. “I still have one more present for you, my love.” You cock your head to the side and look up st him in question.“What is it?” Your voice was laced with curiosity. “Go look in the kitchen.” He chuckles.

You do what you’re told and walk to the kitchen. On the table there was a single card sitting on the table. You flip it open and start reading:

You and I have only met a short few years ago, yet, I feel as if I’ve known you forever. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I was in love, even if didn’t know it then. We’ve had our good times, and bad times. We’ve torn into each other worse than a werewolf but we’ve also put each other back together. Our relationship isn’t perfect, but what relationship is? I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you, and I hope to never find out. Now, turn around.

As you turn you’re met with Castiel, bent down on one knee, and a black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of wings in his hands. You drop the card as your hands fly to your mouth, tears blurring your vision, and your heart beating faster than you ever thought possible.

“Cas-” “Y/n I love you. I have for a long time. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, and I really hope you do too, or this would be really embarrassingly awkward.” You choked out a laugh as you wiped tears from your eyes. Cas smiles up at you lovingly. “Y/f/n. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you lunged yourself at him, knocking the two of you to the ground and kissing him. You pulled back for a moment to say “hell yeah” before leaning back into another kiss. You could feel Castiel smile and wrap his arms around you. You pulled apart for him to slip the ring snugly on your finger before going back in for a short, but passionate, kiss. You heard the flutter of wings and found yourself in your shared bedroom, lit with candles, your favorite incense burning, and flower petals scattered on the bed.

You looked up at Cas with the biggest smile. How did you get so lucky? “I love you, Castiel.” He smiled down at you with nothing but adoration and passion in his eyes. “And I love you, y/n.”


End file.
